


A Sister's Love

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma and Prince Neal, Jealousy, Mother/daughter bonding - Freeform, Other, Snow and Emma, Snow and Prince Neal, big sister baby brother, mama Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Snow isn't sure what to think when Emma keeps asking to watch Neal. When she finds out the reason, her heart cracks open and leads to some mother/daughter bonding.





	

At first, Snow didn’t take notice, to her it seemed normal. Emma was Neal’s big sister and she clearly loved him. So when she offered to give her parents evenings alone, no one batted an eye. But then Emma took him more and more. Sometimes, Snow even put her foot down and said no. She almost would instantly regret it, seeing pain flash through her daughter’s eyes. Of course Emma being Emma would fake a smile, said she understood and leave with a kiss for both her mother and brother.

 

The queen was glad to see the change. She suspected Emma of being jealous after Neal was born. She understood why. It wasn’t typical sibling jealousy, either. David and Snow could give the baby everything they didn’t her. She had a nursery filled with toys and clothes but she never got any of it. And as her brother grew, he’d never once feel as she did. Snow wished she could take her little girl’s pain away, she’d trade anything to do so. All of this, made her happy to know that Emma loved the 1-year-old so much. It was as if she was finally healing.

 

But as happy as she was, she knew her daughter. Something had to be up. Emma liked kids fine, she was a mother herself. However, up until recently she didn’t seem like much of a baby person. She even said herself once, she preferred them to be out of diapers and being able to hold a conversation.

 

One afternoon, Snow returned from another day of teaching. She found her husband looking over some files, but when he saw her, he stood up to peck her lips.

 

“How was your day?” David asked.

“It was great.” She looked around. “Where’s Neal? I need my cuddle fix.”

“Oh, Emma came and took him.”

“She did?”

“Yeah, she stopped by and saw I had a lot of paperwork and offered to take him off my hands.”

 

The brunette nodded, feeling suspicious. Emma had her own paperwork to attend to as well, why would she want to watch him?

 

“I think I’ll go pick him up then.”

“Just as well, she’s had him for a few hours. I’m surprised she hasn’t brought him back herself.”

Snow drove out of Main Street and soon reached the more suburban side of Storybrooke. Pulling in front of the blue house Emma owned was surreal. She still wished that they all could live together. But she also knew this was the reality of having an adult child.

 

She walked right in, as both homes had an open door policy. From the living room, she heard Emma’s voice, the one she used for talking solely to Neal and Alexandra.

 

“Oh, where does the block go?” Emma cooed. Snow walked to the doorway and found her blonde daughter crouched beside Neal. Her son placed a red block atop a blue one and clapped, a big smile on his face. Emma clapped too, also grinning widely. “Yay!”

“Emmy!” The little boy reached for her and she pulled him into her arms, rocking him. Snow smiled at the sight of her two babies bonding. Emma’s green eyes were locked on his baby blues so contently. Snow watched as the woman stroked her brother’s cheek.

“I love you so much, Henry,” Emma whispered.

 

 _Henry?_ Emma’s head suddenly snapped towards her mother and it was only then Snow realized she had said that out loud. Blush filled the savior’s cheeks.

 

“Mom, I um, of course I meant Neal,” she stammered.

Snow walked over and sat beside her. Neal grinned at his mother, but didn’t let go of his big sister. “Do you call him that often?” She didn’t sound mad, just confused.

“No I swear; it was just a slip.” And from the look in her daughter’s eyes, Snow could tell she was truthful.

“But you wish he was?” Emma’s silence said it all and it was then it all clicked for the fairest of them all.

 

She sometimes saw the way Emma looked at her. It was one of jealousy. While she knew it wasn’t over Neal, she wasn’t sure what it was until this moment. No, there was no longer any sibling jealousy. Her little girl was jealous of _her_.

 

“It started a while ago, me thinking like this, that is, when Neal was learning how to talk,” Emma finally said after a few moments of silence. “You know he could only say a few words. I wanted him to say Emma but instead he said, Mama.”

Sow wasn’t upset by this, back then everyone, from herself to even Hook, was Mama to Neal. He was a baby, it was normal.

“I corrected him but then it…it hit me. I had all these memories of…” She trailed off. “Never mind, it’s silly.”

“No, it’s not.” Snow said. She took Emma’s hand and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles. “Please, don’t shut me out. I want to hear this.”

Emma drew a deep breath, stroking Neal’s dark locks as she exhaled. “I had fake memories of raising Henry.  Memories of getting to be there since the day he was born. But after my real ones returned, those faded. I think by now all I can remember is what I wish they had been. It didn’t really bother me until Neal called me “Mama” and I realized…I’ll never have that with my son.” A tear fell down her cheek.

“Oh Emma,” Snow whispered.

“I missed so much of his life and I know I did the right thing, giving him up, but seeing you with Neal, it makes me…it makes me…”

“Jealous?”

Emma sniffled and nodded. “I don’t want to be of you, I am so happy you have him.”

“It’s okay baby, I’m not mad.”

“It doesn’t help that Neal is what I imagined Henry looked like at that age. Dark hair, chubby cheeks, minus Dad’s eyes, he could be Henry.” She wiped her tears. “I’m sorry if I’ve been hogging him. It’s just…he helps, ya know?”

“I do,” Snow admitted. “I used to offer to babysit Alexandra all the time, after the curse broke and before I got pregnant again. To the point where I think I scared Ashley a little by how adamant I was to do it.”

Emma giggled in spite of her tears. “You saw what we could’ve had.”

“Yes. There are still times, even now, that I get jealous seeing them walk around tow. Alex is so attached to her; I imagine you’d have been the same.”

The blonde lightly smiled. “I would’ve followed you through every room in the castle, just to study how to be the perfect queen one day.” She knew deep down this was true, she had imagined their lives had they not been separated. Emma would’ve been a Daddy’s Girl, but her mama would’ve been her best friend.

Snow beamed. “I’m sure.” She kissed her cheek. “Neal will never replace him.”

“I know. I just need a good baby boy fix sometimes. Lately, with all the drama going on, it’s been heightened.”

“I understand. How about this? Your father and I will plan a weekly date night so you can babysit.”

A full out smile broke across Emma’s face. “Sounds great.”

“And of course you can come by the loft, when you’re free. Maybe the three of us could hang out? Some sibling/mother bonding time?”

“Of course, I’d love that.”

 

Snow wrapped an arm around Emma, hugging her close. Emma rested a head on her shoulder, both smiling at Neal. He was oblivious to the whole conversation; his attention was grabbed by the plushie in his arms. However, when he saw his mama hugging his Emmy, he wrapped his arms around her too, resting her head on the blonde’s chest. Tears sprang once again to Emma’s eyes, these out of pure happiness.

 

“So, I got my second chance at raising a child,” Snow said after a little bit of content silence. “When do you get yours?”

“Oh God,” Emma laughed. “I don’t even know.  I think I’d want to be married first.”

“But you will make me a grandma again?”

Emma smiled at her mother’s questioning. They may have been practically the same age, but many times Snow seemed like your typical mother, asking when her baby would get married and start a family, or expand it in the blonde’s case. “It’s in the plans.”

Snow grinned. “Good. You’re my daughter Em and I want you to get everything your heart desires.”

“Well for now, my heart’s pretty good with this.”

The brunette kissed her head, looking over at her son who was still clinging to his big sister. “Nealy, what do you think, you wanna be an uncle?”

“Emmy,” was all he responded, his eyes slowly closing.

“I better get him home,” the queen said, a hint of regret in her voice. “But maybe…maybe you could come with us?”

“Sure, I do miss the loft.”

“Spend the night, your room’s still the same.”

“I thought you would’ve given it to Neal.”

“That will always be yours, Emma.”

“And the loft will always be my first home.”


End file.
